


A Tale of Two Towers

by Shinigami24



Series: Mandos' Plan [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dwarves, Elves, Ents, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hobbits, M/M, Ringwraiths - Freeform, The One Ring - Freeform, War, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serious event brings about serious questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3 at last. This is the prologue. The Seven Wolves prologue should be out tmw, depending on how things pans out.

After the destruction of the world, a specific group of citizens were sent back to rectify the past in order to save the future. After winning a major battle, the group then began to seek out the major players of the world's destruction in order to kill them.

Here's a preview of what to expect in A Tale of Two Towers;

_**Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, and Gimli were in a meeting with King Thengel.** _

_**"Someone is trying to kill me." Thengel said.** _

_**"Look out!" Gimli yelled as he tackled the king to the ground. An axe came flying by. It barely missed the king's head.** _

_**Saurman was giving a report.** _

_**"Something is seriously wrong here." the White Wizard frowned.** _

_**"No...no that cannot be!" Curufin gasped in dawning horror.** _

_**The Strike team was fighting bandits.** _

_**The bound trio of Thorin, Bilbo, and Finrod were shoved to their knees in front of** **Denethor.**_

_**"We caught them lurking near the south entrance. They refuse to explain what they are doing here." a guard said.** _

_**The hobbits were getting ready for battle.** _

_**Men and Dwarves wearing armor were matching towards battle.** _


	2. The Ents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another creature gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1! Ch 2-3 will be posted afterwards. Sorry for the delay but until today the computer I usually use to update my fics wasn't available then I got sidetracked.

Curufin, Aragorn and Arwen, and Gimli and Legolas were on the trail of the Uruk-Hai. Ori, Narvi, and Celebrimbor had been captured. Curufin was not happy. He was extremely worried about his son.

"Follow me. It's that way." Legolas said.

* * *

While this were going on, Ori, Narvi, and Celebrimbor were in a jam. They had been tied together. The trio struggled to get themselves out of their ropes.

"This has to be the worse thing that has happened to me on this trip." Ori grumbled. If his brothers ever found out about this, Dori would never let him out of the house, he just knew it!

"Does any of you have a knife?" Narvi asked.

"No. They took everything." Ori replied.

"Luckily, I always keep an extra knife in my belt, I'm surprised they didn't get this," Celebrimbor smirked. While the enemy was distracted, he cut through the ropes, then released his companions. They soon escaped in the Fangorn forest and ran into Treebeard. Ori was confused and surprised.

"You are an Ent, am I correct?" Celebrimbor asked.

"You are correct, young one. What are you three doing here?" the Ent inquired. Ori and Celebrimbor started to explain.

"And that's how we ended up here." Celebrimbor finished.

"I see, I have some news for you. Saruman the White is one of your traitors." Treebeard replied.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"You must inform the others before he truly hurts your mission." the Ent nodded.

* * *

Bilbo, Thorin, and Finrod got off at the nearest stop to their destination. They then switched to walking. The journey was getting increasingly dangerous.

"We're getting really close to Gondor but it is getting dangerous." Thorin warned the others.

"We can't just turn back around." Finrod responded.

"We have to finish. I don't want my children and grandchildren to have to live with the threat of Sauron looming." Bilbo stated as he ended the brewing argument.

* * *

 The Ents had an important meeting. They were discussing the upcoming war and their role. Ori, Narvi, and Celebrimbor listened in.

"We should march to Isengard in order to deal with the White Wizard." Treebeard stated. All of the Ents agreed with the decision. So they started to march towards Isengard.

* * *

 Aragorn and Arwen snuck away from camp and found a clearing. They sat down to cuddle. 

"When do we depart for battle?" Arwen asked her husband.

"We need to do a rescue first." Aragorn stated as he kissed Arwen. They settled down to enjoy their time together because they loved each other very much.


	3. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Strike team members gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted right after. Enjoy!

The Strike team were marching down the road leading to Rhun when the team was unexpectedly ambushed by bandits.

"Bandits!" Nori yelled as he pulled out his knives. Several members swore as the rest of the team pulled out of their weapons. They started to fight for their lives.

* * *

The team were fighting in earnest. The enemy clearly were playing for keeps. Beorn had shifted into a bear and was clawing and slashing at the bandits. Maedhros swung his sword as Fingon shot arrows for his bow. Melian, Arador and Nori covered each other's backs.

"We're outnumbered! What should we do now?" Melian asked.

"Retreat!" Maedhros decided.

* * *

After having Nori set up a distraction, the team started to run. However the bandits had one final move to play, a bandit threw a knife, and stuck Maedhros in the side. He stumbled. Beorn gathered him and helped him stagger away. As the team ventured off course, they searched for a place to rest. Nori spotted a cave out of the way.

"There's a cave over here! Bring him over here!" Nori called to his companions. Everyone rushed over and got inside, staying quiet. Nori and Beorn made sure that the enemy didn't know where they'd went.

* * *

Melian tended to Maedhros' wounds while Beorn and Arador argued about who should cook.

"I cooked lunch yesterday." Beorn was saying.

"I cooked dinner last night." Arador glared.

"I will make Nori cook if you both don't cut it out!" Fingon threatened while wondering if this was how his grandfather felt when Feanor and Fingolfin bickered? If so, he had a new found understanding and sympathy for Finwe...

"If you make me cook, I will put herbal laxatives in your food." Nori promised as he glared at the group. Cooking wasn't his forte. Dori was the cook in the family! Just ask Dwalin, his husband could confirm it!

"Okay, we'll both cook!" both men yelped.

* * *

 Fingon and Maedhros were laying together farther from the others. The couple were wrapped around each other.

"How are you?" Fingon asked.

"I've had worse. So do not worry." Maedhros reassured his husband.

"I know, but I still worry." Fingon admitted. Sensing his husband's worry, Maedhros decided to change the subject topic.

"Anyway, Finno, why would you subject us to Nori's cooking?" he asked.

"They would not stop bickering. Now I know how Grandfather felt."  Fingon responded as he kissed his injured husband. Maedhros smiled at him and held his hand.


	4. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are told startling information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TSW will be updated next.

The group entered Fangorn Forest. They stopped dead and gasped in disbelief. Gandalf was standing before them.

"But-we saw you fall!" Curufin exclaimed.

"Yes, but I am now Gandalf the White. Now come! We must head to Edoras." Gandalf explained. Then the group started to walk out of the forest.

* * *

A hour later, the group entered Edoras. It was a green countryside with plains and hills. There were many cottages. Up ahead, was a castle on a hill. On the way, they met with Celegorm's group. The groups hugged each other in joy and relief. Dwalin frowned as he looked around for his younger brother in law.

"Where is Ori?" he asked.

"And Tyelpe?" Celegorm asked.

"Are they alright?" Aredhel wanted to know.

"They are on an adventure and Treebeard is watching over them." Gandalf smiled.

"It makes no sense, Nori is the adventurer. And if anything happens to Ori, Dori will shave your beard." Dwalin glowered at the wizard.

"Really?" Celegorm asked.

"He's overprotective." Dwalin explained.

"All of you adults are overprotective." Gimli complained as the reunited group made their way to the castle. They stepped inside the throne room and met with the King of Rohan; Thengel.

* * *

"We are in the middle of war, my dear, king. We must win or the world will be destroyed." Gandalf began.

"Someone is trying to kill me. It could be connected to this war." Thengel declared. Everyone rapidly became panicked. An attempted assassination of the king was extremely serious in a time of war. it could disrupt the kingdom. While the king and Gandalf were speaking, Gimli saw movement out of the at the corner of his eye. He abruptly spun on his heel and tackled Thengel, resulting into them sprawling on the floor. A moment later, everyone gasped at the axe that stuck out of the throne. They had been so close to seeing a king die.

"Let's talk in a safer place. We cannot risk this happening again." Gandalf suggested.

* * *

Celegorm and Aredhel were alone. They were still shaken by the assassination attempt.

"Thengel is such a good king. He is strong and tough, yet respectful and caring towards his subjects. Why would anyone want to kill him?" Aredhel asked.

"A king like him does not cower in the face of corruption. Sauron surely would not change that." Celegorm stated.

"Still, we should warn the others of this." Aredhel spoke worriedly.

"I will be sure to do that." Celegorm promised.

"Good. Now come and hold me." Aredhel smiled. Celegorm happily obliged.

* * *

 The group met in a secure windowless place. They needed total privacy to meet.

"I believe that there is someone from the other side ordering those attempts on the king's life. It will leave our army one short if anything happened." Celegorm explained.

"In our timeline, the king was Thengel's son; Theoden. Saruman controlled him easily, and it ultimately cost Theoden's son his life." Aragorn warned. Shocked horror met his revelation.

"He had his subjects whispering lies into my son's ear. My precious little son. And my future grandson died because of him." Thengel stated in a mixture of fury and horror.

"What? He got so close to the throne!" Gandalf erupted.

"Who's Saruman?" Dwalin asked.

"A traitor." Gimli growled out as he tightened his grip on his axe.

"I apologize, but that wizard and his accomplice has caused too much grief to our loved ones and others." Legolas apologized as he glanced at his fuming husband.

"What happened to them? Did they break Saruman's control?" Curufin asked.

"Gandalf broke his grip. However, we had to run." Legolas explained.

"I am so sorry for failing to protect your son and grandson." Gandalf apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Saruman was holding you prisoner, anything that happened during that time and afterwards was beyond your control." Aragorn reassured.

"We will need to relocate. What about Helm's Deep?" Thengel asked.

"That sounds perfect." Gandalf responded. Thengel went to gather his people. He refused to leave them alone to be slaughtered by Sauron's forces.


	5. Merry Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army experiences a bit of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, sorry for the delay but I had a long day yesterday and got sidetracked. Ch 5 will be posted right after.

Bifur, Bofur, and the rebels carried out the second strike. They selected certain foods and got ready to destroy the rest. The search continued, in the end what was left was burned. After the rebels fled, the enemy returned. Seeing their supplies destroyed, they were fuming.

"Now we must tell Sauron!" Lothos cursed.

* * *

The rebels had a victory celebration at the Took mansion. The party was surprisingly quiet. Many people drank, ate and were generally happy. They enjoyed the happiness and their friends' company.

"We will all do better when we take back our home!" Paladin declared.

* * *

Primula had roped in Maglor. She was going to teach him hobbit dances.

"Can you teach me too?" Bofur perked up in interest.

"Sure, jump in!" Primula smiled. As the dwarf and elf got in position, Primula began her lesson.

"Follow my feet carefully. I rarely slow down," she called out. As she began to teach them the first dance.

* * *

A few hours later, Maglor, Galadriel, and Curufin were having a meeting.

"We have enough food for the next several months. Everyone is in high morale." Maglor reported.

"Gandalf has returned to us. Thengel, however, was nearly killed." Curufin reported.

"Oh my God! Anyway, I've sent some help to Rohan." Galadriel declared after she recovered from the shocking news.

"Good. We are to protect the King. Without his help, we're as good as dead." Curufin replied.

* * *

Sauron was listening to his minions give their reports.

"Our food supply is destroyed in the Shire." an orc reported.

"How could you let this happen?!" Sauron erupted into fury. He hadn't accounted for any of this!

"Sir, we are working to fix it." another orc replied.


	6. Flooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ents join the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will have to wait until later today, I have to go out in about a hour.

Everyone were securely behind the walls of Helm's Deep when the enemy army arrived. They were crouched down amongst the bushes and trees near the fortress.  The archers were lined up with their bows ready, while others manned the cannons. The enemy made their first move. Drawing their swords and axes, they stalked forward. The armies rushed each other. It was a flurry of swords. Screams and battle cries stirred the blood of every soldier.

* * *

The archers were constantly shooting their arrows. Their jobs were preventing enemies from gaining entrance to the fortress. Then the elves from Lothlorien arrived to help them. Haldir was leading the army. The enemy's forces were soon outnumbered as arrows downed their forces. They were forced to flee as they were easily defeated.

* * *

The Ents finally arrived at Isengard. They began to destroy Saruman's forces and the wall that surrounded the fortress.

"Something is wrong here!" Saruman was horrified. Meanwhile, Isengard was having a heavy rain storm. It began to rain heavily resulting into the creature army getting swept up by the flood. The uruk-hai were washed out, and Saruman fled to his tower. He needed to hide.

* * *

 The next day, the group arrived at Isengard to find a huge mess. Large puddles bore evidence of the storm from the night before. The Ents were looting the storerooms. Minutes later, Celebrimbor, Narvi, and Ori were reuniting with Curufin and Dwalin.

"Why must you go on an adventure?" Curufin asked as he hugged Celebrimbor.

"I also want an answer to that Question. Dori and Balin will kill me if anything ever happened to you. Nori would merely cut off my balls and shave my beard." Dwalin groaned.

"It begins years later in the original timeline." Celebrimbor started.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celegorm remembered something.

"How did you and Arwen get together?" he asked Aragorn.

"It goes like this." Legolas replied.

_Legolas was speaking with the twins Elladan and Elrohir. They needed to get their friend and sister together. But how? Aragorn was too shy to speak with Arwen._

_"We need to force him into confessing. How about this-we get them completely alone?" Legolas suggested._

_"Excellent! You take Estel, we'll take care of Arwen," Elrohir promised. Then the pair was brought together. The others soon left them completely alone and hid._

_"What is happening?" Arwen gasped._

_"They locked us in here so I could confess. I love you, Arwen." Aragorn admitted. Arwen's face morphed in a smile. She stood on his boots so she could kiss his cheek._

_"I love you too." she responded smiling._

"And they've been together since." Legolas finished.

"And you let that go?" Celegorm asked.

"I returned the favor with him and Gimli." Aragorn replied. Laughter broke out amongst the group.


	7. Precaution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war council talks about precautionary measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TGBT will be updated next.

Balin, Dis, Dain, and Bard were meeting. They were on the war council.

"What is our next step for this war?" Bard asked.

"We need to create a defense team. The enemy could attack at any time." Balin warned.

"That reminds me, I want the latest report from the patrol team." Dis stated.

"We are hearing of a mercenary team making their way to Dale. They are coming by sea." a soldier reported.

"What?! Then we must be swift about that defense team." Dain declared. The patrol team left the council alone. They had important decisions to make.

* * *

 Balin and Dori were alone. They both needed to relax. The couple cuddled, loving each other's warmth.

"How is your tea shop going?" Balin asked his husband.

"Busy. Between Oin and the elves I'm running low on tea and need to restock badly. I'm out of herbal and fruit tea." Dori sighed.

"That reminds me, have you heard from Ori and Nori?" Balin asked.

"I got a letter from Nori some weeks ago, but as for Ori-I haven't heard from him since Lothlorien." Dori responded.

"That long? Where could they possibly be? At least I know that Dwalin is currently in Rohan." Balin pondered.

"No idea. Now that you mention it-I'm beginning to worry." Dori replied.

"It will be okay. They'll be safe." Balin reassured. He kissed Dori's cheek and hugged him close.

* * *

Lomion, Frodo, Tilda, and Ereninion cornered Sigrid. They had some questions to ask.

"Why is everyone so afraid?" Frodo asked.

"How come we can't go out on our own, but Bain can?" Tilda wanted to know.

"Where are our parents?" Ereninion asked. Sigrid was backed into a corner. She couldn't answer those questions. At that moment, Fili came by. He saw Sigrid's current predicament and steered the kids away. He promised to play with them if they'd give her a break.

"Thank you," Sigrid mouthed towards Fili. She was extremely grateful.

* * *

 Fili and some soldiers were rushed to the infirmary. They had been showing off but ended up getting hurt instead.

"You boys are foolish! You could've been hurt much worse!" Oin scolded. The warriors were sheepish and felt ashamed.

"I will be telling Thorin and Bilbo about this, Fili. Get ready for an earful." Oin promised. Fili went pale.

* * *

 Bain and Stonehelm were hanging out. Due to an unexpected emergency, Dain and his son had to leave for a few days. Now, the pair were catching up.

"How is everything on your side? Everything has been quiet with me." Bain was saying.

"Same over here. No attacks but we are still on high alert." Stonehelm replied.

"We should prepare a team just in case. I'll speak with my dad." Bain decided. His friend nodded.


	8. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio makes it to the border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

Thorin, Bilbo, and Finrod arrived at Black Gate. The Black Gate bordered Gondor and Mordor. It was a dangerous area.

"This looks scary." Bilbo spoke warily. How had his baby boy survived the journey?!

"It is, so let's get moving." Finrod responded.

* * *

 The group stopped for the night. After setting up a campfire, they sat down to eat dinner. They ate venison and wild vegetable soup. They had fruit berries on the side. As they ate, soldiers from Gondor ambushed them and took their prisoner.

* * *

Denethor, son of Ecthelion the Steward of Gondor was surprised when his men brought three prisoners to him.

"We found those trespassers near the border." a soldier informed his lord.

"What are your reasons for wandering my borders?" Denethor demanded. Aragorn had left his steward and his son in charge.

"We got lost while traveling." Finrod deflected.

"Fine, my men will show you why it is dangerous to be here." Denethor stated as he dismissed them. He had to speak with his father. The soldiers stepped forward to show them the creature army marching out of Mordor. There were many kinds of creatures. An oliphant was amongst them.

"We thought that was extinct!" Bilbo exclaimed in horror.

"Sadly, it isn't." a soldier replied.

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo were left alone together. Finrod had letters to write. So the couple enjoyed their time alone. They cuddled each other.

"Finally, those soldiers left us alone." Bilbo said to his husband.

"They'll be back soon." Thorin responded.

"Whatever, let's relax and enjoy what time we have left." Bilbo pleaded.

"Sure." Thorin smiled.

* * *

 Denethor spoke with his father Ecthelion about the trespassers.

"What shall we do with the trespassers? How do we know for certain they weren't sent by the enemy?" he asked.

"I'll write to the king and ask him for guidance. We cannot afford to make any mistakes. They may be innocent travelers." Ecthelion responded.

"Please be urgent, Father. The war is at our doorstep." Denethor pleaded.


	9. Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides prepare for further battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The rebels were doing various tasks. While the army trained for battle, the rest did odd jobs. Some had war councils, while Hamfast was in charge of the food supplies. Others worked as healers. Paladin and Saradoc worked in espionage. They had their own spy network.

"We have a list of ghosts. This is more intel from our agents." Paladin was saying as he gave his report to Maglor.

* * *

Bofur, Bifur, Paladin, Saradoc, and two elves were playing poker. Some people had a royal flush, straight hand, or a full house.

"I got a Straight flush." an elf stated as he showed his hand.

"Read them and weep. Full house!" Bofur crowed as he laid down his hand.

"Well, luckily I have a Royal flush." Paladin smirked. The others groaned and folded.

* * *

Hildibrand, Rory, and Maglor were having a war council meeting. Maglor brought the list of names to Hildibrand and Rory.

"I knew some of those people." Hildibrand stated as he looked at the names. Some were his dead relations and friends.

"Me too. Is it just me or did they all die before their time?" Rory added, as he looked at the list.

"Yes they did, they either died into accidents or were murdered." Hildibrand was in deep thought.

"Who is Deagol?" Maglor asked as he went through the list.(1)

"He was a Stoor hobbit before our time. He was murdered by his cousin Smeagol." Rory explained.(2)

"Smeagol went missing around that time. He just vanished never to be seen again. His name was changed to Gollum." Hildibrand recalled.

"Gollum is dead, this I can assure you." Maglor stated grimly. He still remembered the disturbing tale Celebrimbor and Bilbo had told him about that creature that had caused so much trouble in that original future. Apparently that evil creature had quite the dark background.

* * *

The elf, dwarf, and hobbit army were having one final practice run. They needed to prepare for the attack. So they trained. They did mock-battles and one-on-one combat. Then they got into their regular formations. When a bell sounded, they began their attacks.

* * *

Lotho Sackville-Baggins and the other traitors were plotting with the ringwraiths. They needed to resolve their jam and soon. Before their master either decided to come by himself or sent someone else!

"We need to destroy the rebellion. They have been allowed to live long enough." Lotho was saying.

"What must we do?" Hugo Bracegirdle wanted to know.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." The Witch-king of Angmar promised ominously as he gave off an sinister aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm thinking of having Feanor's ghost army be people that were taken before their time. I think that people who were either murdered or died under unpleasant circumstances would have a lot of anger and negative emotions making them easy for Sauron to control.  
> 2) The flashback showed that Gollum was definitely a kind of hobbit, and his deed was widely known. The other hobbits started calling him Gollum. So chances are his story was passed down through hobbit folklore.


	10. Letter to Aragorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn receives a letter from Gondor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. The fic I've been promising, well the title is Throughout the Years. The prologue is going to be posted after this.

Aragorn got Ecthelion's letter. He jumped up as he read the letter. Then he turned to Arwen and Legolas.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"A group of people were found near the border of Gondor. Their description closely matches Finrod, Thorin, and Bilbo." Aragorn explained.

"That's wonderful! What else is in the letter?" Arwen wanted to know.

"Ecthelion needs advice on what to do. He is not sure if they are spies." Aragorn responded.

"Write to him quickly before he does something rash!" Arwen urged.

* * *

A few days later, Denethor was talking with Finrod, Thorin, and Bilbo. Aragorn's letter had arrived with the uttermost speed, so Ecthelion was letting the trio go.

"Goodbye, Denethor." Bilbo stated as they shook hands and bid their farewells. The trio grabbed their satchels. They were given food and water and sent on their way.

* * *

Saruman stepped out of the tower. He was on his way to confront Gandalf. All too soon, the two white wizards were staring each other down. Angered looks passed between each other. 

"You fool! You was always the Valar's favorite!" Saruman seethed.

"You're the fool! You're beyond cowardly, choosing to betray us all!" Gandalf shouted back. While the two men argued, Curufin was looking around. All of sudden, he saw movement in the shadows. Curious, he approached the shadows to take a good look only to freeze.

"That's not possible." he spoke in disbelief.

* * *

Gimli and Legolas snuck away to be alone. They found a quiet place to relax and cuddle. Legolas kissed Gimli's face. The dwarf preteen chuckled and smiled at his love.

* * *

Haldir was reporting to his lord and lady.

"Celeborn, Galadriel, Gandalf has returned." Haldir reported. The elves lit up with pure joy. Galadriel hugged Haldir. They were all very happy. Celeborn kissed Galadriel, putting all of his love in it. Galadriel returned the kiss, as her arms wound around her husband. Haldir quickly took his leave, shutting the doors behind himself.


	11. The March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army makes their way to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out ch 11 should be posted tmw.  
> On another note, after AToTT is done, fans will have to wait for #4 to come out. I'm sorry but starting next month, I will be having limited access to the computer I usually use for writing and updating, I don't know when things will go back to normal. I'm hoping before spring starts. Ever since I found out the bad news, I've been trying to get as much writing done as possible, that my writing is starting to suffer. So I have to slow down. I'll be going back to writing 2 fics. I'm focusing on Teen Wolf and Captain America, the list of ideas I have for both fandoms are impossibly long, the fic list I have for Captain America keeps growing.   
> Enjoy!

Dain and Dis were listening as the patrols gave their annual report. Dain and Dis sat stiffly and upright into their chairs.

"The enemy army is two days away from our borders." the soldier was saying.

"That is extremely too close!" Dis spoke in alarm.

"Everyone, begin preparations! We are moving the citizens to a panic room." Dain declared as he ended the meeting and dismissed everyone.

* * *

Amrod and Amras went over last minute preparations. They looked stressed out and were stiff.

"I'm scared about this." Amrod confessed.

"We can do this. We'll make it this time." Amras promised his twin.

"Thanks for the optimism. It helps." Amrod smiled slightly.

* * *

The women and children were being escorted to the panic room. The women were worried as they fretted over their children. The kids were confused as they were led to said room. Tilda, Frodo, and the other children were asking questions. Bain and Sigrid were worried about their father. They both paced and were jittery. Gimli's mother and Dis were in charge of Frodo and the other children. The adults were busy worrying about their male relations to notice that they were being watched.

* * *

A young dwarf ghost watched as chaos unfolded in Erebor. The young ghost had blue hair and brown braids with a short beard. His name was Frerin and he was Thorin's long dead younger brother. Frerin watched as soldiers either cleaned their weapons or put on their armor. He saw his sister's son amongst the soldiers. He followed the women and children to the panic room. He spotted his sister and smiled. She had grown so much. He then noticed the little dwobbit.

"He is just like his father. So determined and stubborn." Frerin smiled. Just then Thrain arrived next to him. The older dwarf ghost shook where he stood. His long prolonged torturous death had left lasting effects that still lingered to this day.

"We need to go before we are seen." Thrain warned.

"Yes dad," Frerin replied as the father and son pair left.

* * *

 The army marched to the battlefield. They carried weapons ranging from swords to spears. They had dark uniforms on. The colors were important for if they had to invade during the night. There were no laughter or cheer as they marched. The mood was grim. Everyone was ready for battle. The war was about to begin. It would decide the world's fate for centuries to come.


	12. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio fight a great creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted right after.

The trio had just entered Mordor when they ran into trouble. They had wandered in Shelbo's lair by accident. Shelob snarled at Bilbo, Thorin, and Finrod as she advanced on them. Her eight legs made their way towards the trio. Bilbo was the first to draw his sword. They got into their fighting stances, trying to find a way to attack. Bilbo stuck first, slicing at a leg. Shelob reared up and screamed out in pain and fury.

"Strike, now!" Thorin ordered.

* * *

Shelob went for the nearest person and knocked down Thorin, before pinning him to the ground. Finrod swung his sword as he ran towards his companion. He cut the creature deeply. She roared loudly, angry and hurt. All of sudden, Shelob switched her focus to Bilbo, and hit him. The hobbit hit the ground, but before the creature could finish him off, she was stabbed with two swords. She let out a shrill and garbled scream before falling. The orcs began to pour out of the caves, forcing the trio to quickly flee.

"We need to get going. We're no where near done." Finrod declared.

* * *

The orcs found Shelob's limp form on the ground. The giant spider was very much dead. The orcs grunted angrily. Then they began to make their way towards the edges of the lair looking for her slayers. 

Meanwhile the trio made their ways towards Mount Doom to destroy the ring.

* * *

Several hours later, the trip stopped to camp for the night. After they finished securing the hideout, Thorin and Bilbo snuggled close to each other. They shook together, realizing how close they had come to dying. Bilbo kissed Thorin before placing his head on the dwarf's chest. They needed the comfort they could get right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gandalf was thinking. He needed to go to Gondor in order to help.

"Goodbye, I have something important to do. We will meet again." he promised Aragorn and the others. Then he got on a horse that Thengel had gifted him. The horse was named Shadowfax. Gandalf left and rode swiftly to Gondor. He was hunched over in his saddle with determination.

"I have to get there quickly." he informed the white stallion.


	13. Ace up the Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two factions make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. TtY will be next to be updated.

The Strike team crossed the border of Rhun. The group was all cautious when trekking through the border. They had to take extra care so they wouldn't be recognized. Once they were in Rhun, the group breathed in relief.

"Let's find some disguises. They will be expecting us." Maedhros warned.

* * *

A hour or so later in a hiding place, the team began putting on their disguises. They were dressed as simple peasants. Then they walked around the village with relative ease. They even glanced around a few times. Eventually they grew confident enough to blend into crowds and hide.

"Keep a low profile until we're clear." Fingon instructed everyone before they were their separate ways.

* * *

After everyone had finished finding the intel they needed and a secure hideout, Fingon and Maedhros were left alone for some time. The married couple cuddled into each other, loving the warmth they shared. They sighed, completely relaxed. Fingon kissed Maedhros' cheek. The redhead closed his eyes to savor those precious moments.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of Easterlings gathered to plan trouble. They were quiet but smirking.

"We must bring back our master. It is our sworn duty." an Easterling declared.

"Agreed. But we must do this perfectly in order for it to work." the ringleader proclaimed. So they got to work, they did the ritual perfectly. After they were done, the leader had one final thing to say.

"We will have to wait to see if it worked." the leader spoke. So the group settled in to wait.

* * *

In Mordor, Sauron was extremely pleased as he surveyed the progress. While going over the reports, he had come to a decision.

"If the dwarves and Isildur's heir refuses to accept their fate, I'll have to go with my last resort." he stated. He was completely calm and at ease.

"This will be perfect. Let the games begin." he announced as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As three armies march, enemies begin to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. Beginning next week I am going back to 2 fics. I'm sorry but part 4 will have to wait until my house-guest leaves. And I have the computer back. I don't dare to push the limits of his patience.

Finrod, Thorin, and Bilbo hid in a cave anxiously. They were waiting for their opportunity to resume their journey. They huddled down so they were not noticeable.

"We leave when the dark creatures have passed. Sooner than that, we'll surely perish." Finrod warned. Nodding, the trio kept quiet and inconspicuous. They didn't need any unwanted attention.

* * *

In the meantime, trouble was brewing elsewhere. Dale was in chaos. While Erebor was secured, Dale wasn't. The enemy army arrived. The citizens that had remained behind quickly hid. Cellars that were stocked with food were soon crowded with families. Children cowered behind their parents as babies cried. The mercenary army continued on into Dale, ready for war.

In the Shire, the rebels began their final steps for the final phrase. Some rebels gathered their weapons while others said goodbyes to their families. The rebels then gathered to march off to war. The traitors would soon rue the day they betrayed their own.

In Rohan, Thengel assembled his army. They would be heading to Gondor. Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, and Gimli said goodbye to the army. They had another mission to work on.

"Do you remember the way?" Arwen asked.

"Sadly yes." Gimli replied.

"Let's go." Aragorn spoke then the quartet left for the White Mountains. They had an army to recruit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Narvi and Celebrimbor went on a date. They were being chaperoned. The pair of preteens also were unhappy with being chaperoned. They may have been physically preteens but they were adults mentally.

"Dwalin, we are fine!" Narvi exclaimed to their chaperone.

"You two are still children. Besides Thorin and Curufin thinks you two shouldn't be alone." Dwalin replied. The pair huffed and went back to their date.

* * *

While the preteens were busy arguing with Dwalin, Curufin had called a meeting with his brothers, Fingon, and Turgon. It was a conference, some were communicating via mirror and such.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Turgon asked into confusion. The others were equally puzzled. Their brother looked very anxious. He was pacing the floor.

"I saw Feanor's ghost." Curufin spoke at last. He still didn't want to believe it. The brothers became scared and angry, this was their worst nightmare coming true! They finally had their lives in order, and this happens? As Maedhros went pale into horror, Fingon growled and glared at nothing.

"That traitor." Turgon gritted out. He held no love for the man whom had torn the family apart with his selfish actions and caused Elenwe's death. His poor daughter had been forced to grow up without a mother. He still sometimes wondered how things would have turned out if Elenwe had lived. Perhaps his sister never would have been taken if she had been free to travel when she wanted.

"We need to get rid of that ghost!" Fingon growled.

"So let's think of a plan." Celegorm finally suggested as he struggled to regain his composure. So the group huddled together to try to formulate a plan of strategy.

* * *

Finally, in a place beyond space, the Timeless Void was dark and terrifying. The space seemed to be without end. Light was a rare pleasantry. A figure was floating, suspended in midair. The figure was asleep, chains wrapped around the entirety of his body. All of sudden, a streak of light forced him to open his eyes. His eyes were a reddish-orange like flames. The doors nearby seemed to quiver? Regardless, what happened next would ensure that things would never be the same again.


End file.
